Morrigan Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets
by Harpygirl24
Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, is back for another year. With no Quirrell, she thinks that her term will be better. But no one counted on the Chamber of Secrets to be opened and her new guardian's lives to be in mortal danger. Sequel to Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.
1. The House Elf

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, is back for another year. With no Quirrell, she thinks that her term will be better. But no one counted on the Chamber of Secrets to be opened and her new guardian's lives to be in mortal danger. Sequel to Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 1: The House Elf

Morrigan had been at McGonagall Manor for a month. Life here was so different than life at the Dursley's, that she didn't want to think that this was even possible. She thought that she would wake up and the whole thing would be a dream. So far she had gotten nothing from her friends, and that worried her.

"Don't worry, they'll write," Minerva told her.

"I know, but I'm worried that they've dropped me as a friend," Morrigan told her.

"Because you've never had one."

Morrigan nodded and Minerva told her. "I'm sure that they haven't left you. Why don't I have Severus go to their houses and find out what happened."

"Thanks," Morrigan said.

"No problem," Minerva said, smiling at her.

Morrigan had finished her homework a couple of days ago and so that left her with only two things to do, read and practice her Animagi form. She couldn't wait to get her booklist so that she would know what kind of books that she was getting. Personally she thought that she was only getting one, The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Two. The next day Severus visited them and Morrigan was very happy to see her Head of House.

"Her friends haven't written to her, Severus," Minerva said. "I think that you should check on them."

"And will this make Morrigan feel better?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Morrigan said at once.

"Then I'll go and check on them for you," Severus promised her.

"Thanks," Morrigan said and then she sat down to eat.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm not surprised that Morrigan is worried that her friends haven't written to her," Minerva told Severus when Morrigan had gone up to her room. "After the life that she's led with those damn muggles-."

"I know where you're coming from," Severus said. "I'm just as worried that they haven't written to her either. I will be checking on them."

"Do you think that Tracy and Pansy have gotten into trouble with being her friend?"

"I highly doubt that," Severus said. "But I'll find out when I go over there."

"And check on Miss Granger," she added. "After what happened last year, I don't want-."

"I understand, Minerva, I do," Severus told her. "And I will find out if there's anything wrong."

"Thanks," Minerva said and he left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Morrigan worked on her form that afternoon. She so far managed to change both her arms into wings, long raven wings, and her left foot was a claw, but she hadn't yet managed to shrink her body. She changed herself back and then sat down on the bed. There had to be a way to crack this task. She lay down and quickly fell asleep. When she woke up she found a creature looking down at her. She screamed and knocked him down to the floor.

"What the-."

"I didn't mean to scare you, Miss," the creature said.

She glared at it and then asked, "What the bloody hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I've come to warn you," he said. "Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts this year?"

"Okay, what kind of horrible things?" Morrigan asked.

"Dobby, Dobby, can't tell you," he said. "But Miss must promise not to return back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

"Like hell I'm doing that," Morrigan said. "I've read up on House elves and if I agree then I can't truly go back. No, I'm going back this year and there's nothing that you can do to stop it."

"But, but, I want you to be-."

The door opened and in walked Minerva. Morrigan saw Dobby yelp but Minerva held him in place with her wand.

"What are you doing in my charges room?" she demanded.

"Apparently warning me," Morrigan told her.

"Come with me, elf," Minerva said and he was dragged away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

"And what did you think you were doing?" Minerva asked him. "You know that this manor has wards."

"I didn't think they would activate," he said. "I'm Dobby, ma'am, Dobby the House elf."

"You're owned by the Malfoy's," Minerva said.

"Yes, they are my family," Dobby said.

"And I bet they have no idea that your gone," Minerva went on. "Maybe I should tell them that you are gone."

"Please, Professor, don't," Dobby begged.

"Then tell me why you don't want Morrigan to return to school. I heard everything, Dobby."

"Because-."

"Because what?" Minerva demanded.

"I can't tell you," Dobby said.

"How about this," Minerva said and she muttered a spell under her breath and Dobby at once sprang to attention. "Now tell me."

"Master Malfoy is going to put a diary in Ginny's possession so that she can attack Muggleborns."

"Now that wasn't hard," Minerva said. "And tell me, have you been doing something to Morrigan?"

"I've been-."

"Keeping letters from Morrigan," Severus cut in and Minerva saw Severus entering the room. "So you're the elf that's doing it."

"What happened?" Minerva demanded.

"They all said that they wrote to her and that Morrigan never wrote back," Severus said. "And I think I know why."

"Have you been hiding Morrigan's letters from her?" Minerva demanded of the elf.

"I had to," Dobby said. "I thought that if she thought that her friends had abandoned her that she might not want to go back to school."

"Now that's the dumbest thing that I've ever heard," Minerva said. "And I'm glad that Morrigan read about House Elves or else I would have gotten very ANGRY."

She saw Dobby shaking and then said, "Go back to your Master."

A loud crack told them that he was gone.

"Remind me to kill the next House elf that's owned by the Malfoy's," Minerva told him.

"So do you think that Lucius is up to something?" Severus asked.

"Isn't he always?" Minerva asked him.

"Forget I even asked," Severus said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I got the first chapter done. Hope you like.


	2. Diagon Alley

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, is back for another year. With no Quirrell, she thinks that her term will be better. But no one counted on the Chamber of Secrets to be opened and her new guardian's lives to be in mortal danger. Sequel to Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews and I'll agree, Lucius will always try and cause trouble.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

"I can't believe that the Malfoy House Elf had the nerve to come here," Minerva said during dinner. "I'm sure that Lucius will be told."

"Do you think that will keep him from putting the book in her cauldron," Morrigan asked.

"I hope so," Minerva said. "I really do, if that man has any lick of sense."

With how his son acted Morrigan highly doubted that.

"So when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Morrigan asked her.

"When you get your Hogwarts letter," Minerva said. "Meanwhile I want to look at the garden and see how things are going with our veggies."

"Great," Morrigan said, excited about getting outside and looking at the garden.

It was the first time that she would be doing this without having any bad memories attached to anything that grew.

The next morning both she and Minerva headed out, across the grounds, to the veggie patch that the House Elves had planted. Minerva explained that they always did this when the last frost ended and the ground was warm enough to allow something to grow. When she had been with the Dursley's gardens were already out and she would have to weed the flower beds that her Aunt had planted. Morrigan doubted that her Aunt knew how to grow Parsley.

"I'm going to have you work on some folk stuff that isn't taught at Hogwarts," Minerva told her. "Things women use to learn before they were allowed at Hogwarts."

"I thought that witches were always allowed at Hogwarts," Morrigan said.

"Only the wealthy ones," Minerva said. "It would be centuries before the Ministry allowed all kids of witches in.

"Wait until I tell Hermione this," Morrigan said.

"Don't, most likely you would shock her," Minerva advised. "And I'm sure that she doesn't need that this year."

"Point taken," Morrigan said.

Minerva took her down to the basement where jars of all kinds of things were lined up on walls. Minerva told her what each of the different things were, which were mostly jars of herbs and ingredients. Most of them she knew from Potions but Minerva told her that use of these herbs were much older.

"I wonder why Hogwarts doesn't teach this stuff," Morrigan wondered.

"Because Dumbledore doesn't think this stuff is important," Minerva said. "Back a long time ago mothers taught this stuff to children. They were the cunning folk of old and there are still plenty of places where this kind of magic is taught still."

"Does the Ministry do anything to them?" Morrigan asked.

"No, because they don't think the wise women are important," Minerva said. "And thus You-Know-Who doesn't think their important as well. He never approached them when he was trying to take over the Wizarding world."

"So what the school taught had a direct effect to what Vol-."

"Don't say his name," Minerva hissed.

"Sorry, what You-Know-Who believed."

"Correct," Minerva said. "In-fact the only safe place for witches was Cornwall. The wise women and men knew that You-Know-Who was trying to take over the Wizarding world and put up all sorts of things to keep him away. It worked, though he didn't know it."

"And you're going to teach me."

"Correct," Minerva said. "A lot of what you're learning at Hogwarts can be used in wise craft. What I'm going to do this summer, and many more summers, is how to use wise craft so that you're not in need of the wand."

Morrigan got excited at once and she listened as Minerva started her lessons.

And so every afternoon Morrigan could be found pouring over ancient books that were far older than anything the Ministry had on record, and trying out different kinds of powders. Minerva was always there to make sure that Morrigan wasn't doing anything that might cause her harm. Severus came to visit in the morning, a month after Morrigan had started these lessons.

"So how has your summer been?" Severus asked her.

"Great," Morrigan told him.

"I'm teaching her some wise craft," Minerva told him. "I'm sure that your mother did that as well."

"That's what she fell back on," Severus said. "She used to put things in father's tea to make him sleep or even something in his whisky."

"Did it work?" Morrigan asked.

"Of course," Severus answered.

"Now you can tell why the Church hated women," Minerva told her. "They knew about herbs and what they could do to people."

"True, so what do you think of the lessons?" Severus asked her.

"Oh it's exciting," Morrigan said. "I'm so glad that I'm here and not at the Dursley's."

"True," Minerva said. "Well I better get going."

"Where are you going?" Morrigan asked.

"I have to get the letters out to the new students and returning ones," Minerva told her. "I'm sure that Severus will be more then happy to watch you while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, we'll find something to do," Severus told her.

"I'm sure that you will," Minerva said and she left the manor.

Morrigan and Severus spent time looking over the essays that Morrigan had done for Potions. He nodded as he read and said, "This is the best essay that I've read. Good job, Morrigan."

"Thanks," Morrigan said, grinning at the praise that she was getting.

She had never gotten that with the Dursley's.

A week later Minerva came back with Morrigan's letter. When she handed it Morrigan noticed that she didn't have a happy look on her face. Severus, who was busy reading a book, looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look at the bloody list," she snarled. "And tell me what you see."

Morrigan opened her letter and looked at the list. Just as she thought, the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 was on the list, but then a whole list of books from a man name Lockhart.

"Do you think that it's a witch?" Morrigan asked.

"No, it's Lockhart himself," Minerva snarled. "I just found out from Dumbledore that he's hiring that author Gilderoy Lockhart to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"WHAT!" Severus yelled. "I gave my application for the Defense position and Dumbledore turned me down for bloody Lockhart. He's pomp to the extreme."

"I don't like it either but there's nothing that I can do," Minerva said. "He won't see sense and he won't allow an Auror to take the post. I think that he's just doing it to tick me off."

"Because you adopted Morrigan," Severus said.

"Yep," Minerva said.

Morrigan had never heard Minerva say yep before.

"So I have to get his books," Morrigan said.

"Unfortunately," Minerva told her.

"Great, just great," Morrigan muttered.

The next week Morrigan and Minerva went to Diagon Alley to get Morrigan her things. They replenish her potions supplies, got her a new stack of parchment, a new quill, and several bottles of ink. Morrigan had used a lot of ink last year. When they entered Flourish and Blotts they, thankfully, didn't see Lockhart. He was due to arrive the next day for his book signing.

"Thank god," Minerva said. "Because I'll punch him if I ever see him."

They got all the books that Morrigan needed and then left. Upon arriving back home Minerva took Morrigan back downstairs to continue her wise craft lessons.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I thought that it would be great if Morrigan didn't see Lockhart and be force to be in some stupid photo of him.


	3. The New Term

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, is back for another year. With no Quirrell, she thinks that her term will be better. But no one counted on the Chamber of Secrets to be opened and her new guardian's lives to be in mortal danger. Sequel to Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews. They really help.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: The New Term

The summer quickly came to an end and Morrigan was soon packing her trunk to return for another year at Hogwarts. She was excited, mainly due the fact that she had fully changed into a raven. She liked the freedom of flying around, and she felt that the form most suited her name.

"We're ready to leave," Minerva told her.

Morrigan dragged her trunk down the stairs where Minerva made it feather light and it trailed down the rest of the way. Morrigan couldn't wait to come back here for Christmas and go back to learning craft magic.

"Okay, so let's get going and I'll drop you off at the platform so that you don't have to worry about going through the barrier."

"Thanks," Morrigan said.

Morrigan knew why Minerva was doing this. She had explained that, since Dobby must be doing this on Lucius Malfoy's orders, that he might seal the barrier. Morrigan would hate the idea of not being able to get on the train and miss her first day back. Being dropped off inside the platform would foil Lucius plans.

"Do you think that Dumbledore is working on keeping him from whatever he's doing?" Morrigan asked.

"No, I don't," Minerva said. "Honestly, I don't know why he's not been sacked."

Morrigan understood why Minerva disliked the Headmaster. He had placed her with the horrible Dursley's and then made her first year at Hogwarts hell. Severus had said that Dumbledore clearly favored Gryffindor to the point of not addressing bullying, like what Ron Weasley had done to her. She couldn't believe that Ron was going to be back for another year of making her life hell.

When she dropped Morrigan off she boarded the train and went looking for her friends. She found them near the end of the train. Tracy, Pansy, and Hermione both jumped up when they saw her.

"Morg, we were so worried about you," Hermione said.

"What happened?" Tracy demanded.

She told them about Dobby and Pansy hissed when she heard that name.

"That's the Malfoy's House Elf," she said.

"That's what Severus and Minerva said," Morrigan told her.

"I wonder what old Lucius is up to?" Tracy wondered.

"I don't think I want to know," Hermione said. "The only thing that I want to know is why he thought he could get away with it."

"I think he'll get away with it as long as Dumbledore is Headmaster," Pansy said.

"I agree," Hermione said. "I can't stand the man, and all I've been told is that he's a great man and a wonderful Headmaster. Some Headmaster he is, making Morg's life hell and allowing Weasley to bully me and her."

"I agree, he allowed the Gryffindor's to get away with too much and only pushed that one idiot Gryffindor because he had been caught," Pansy said. "If he hadn't then nothing would have been done to him."

"So how was your summer, besides Dobby appearing?" Tracy asked Morrigan.

"It went well," Morrigan said. "I learned some craft magic and stuff."

"Craft magic, that's wicked!" Pansy said. "I wanted to learn it but mum said that's for poor witches."

"Well I'm glad that you learned something useful," Tracy said. "I can't wait to start this term. I heard that Lockhart is teaching Defense."

"Severus says that he's a pomp," Morrigan told her.

Tracy rolled her eyes and Hermione said, "He's done tons of great things. You really should read his books."

"I don't think so," Morrigan said. "I rather read from authors that really know their stuff."

Pansy snickered and Hermione said, "Well I think that he's great."

"Of course you would," Morrigan said.

The compartment slid open and in walked Weasley and his two stupid friends.

"Oh look its Potty, Pukebutt, Ganger, and It," Weasley said and his two friends snickered.

"Why don't you go away," Morrigan said.

"Make me, Potty," Weasley snarled. "You think that you four are so special, well you've got another thing coming."

"And you need to shut up," Hermione snarled.

"Oh look the Mudblood is talking."

"And wait until I tell your father what you called Hermione," Morrigan said, getting up. "I read all about your father. He's a mugglelover and I'm sure has raised you all to love them."

Weasley snarled at her and then. "Hay, Ronnie, are you bothering others again?"

"See you around, Potty," Weasley said and he and his friends left.

A couple of moments later the Weasley twins came in.

"Sorry about our dumb brother, Morrigan," Fred said.

"That's alright," Morrigan said. "Being in Slytherin, you develop a strong skin."

"Still, if he bothers you let us know," Fred told her.

"I will, promise," Morrigan said and then they left.

"Glad to see not all the Weasley's are bullying gits," Pansy said.

"Yeah, me too," Morrigan said.

Hours later the train came to a stop and everyone got off. Pansy had Morrigan and Hermione follow her and Tracy up the steps and to the carriages that were waiting on them. Getting in they were all glad that Weasley and his dumb friends weren't coming in as well. Hermione closed the door and the carriages set off. The ride was very enjoyable and soon Morrigan was talking all about what she hoped that this term would be like.

"No mad people wanting to kill me, nothing dangerous happening, and pure fun," she said.

"Then you should try out for the Quidditch team."

"I don't think so," Morrigan said. "Those things are going to kill me and that's under something dangerous happening."

"I guess you want a boring year."

"I sure do," Morrigan said and then the carriage came to a stop and they all got out.

They joined the other students that were getting out of their carriages and entered the Hogwarts Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall they took their seats and sat down, the other students joining them. Several places were empty for the new students and for awhile Morrigan chatted with other students, who were talking about how their summers had gone. Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall came in with the line of new students and they all found their places and sat down. Morrigan liked the idea that no one had houses anymore and everyone didn't have to worry about traits coming out that their parents wouldn't like.

Morrigan hoped that this year would be better.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus watched the interaction between Morrigan and her friends. Unlike last year there was no Sorting, which was fine with him. When Dumbledore stood up he groaned.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts," he told them. "To all new students, we no longer have houses due to events of last year. So make friends with everyone and make your year worth it. Now I have a new teacher to add to our ranks this year. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart has consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm sure that all of you will benefit from his training."

Severus rolled his eyes and then saw Morrigan shaking her head. He smiled, glad that a female wasn't impressed with Lockhart's 'suppose' fame.

"Mr. Filch has added thirty-seven new items to the list of banned items. If anyone wishes to see the full list it's on his front door. Quidditch trials will take place during the second week of term. If anyone is interested then place contact Madam Hooch. Now, let the feast begin."

And the food magically appeared.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111

Morrigan had a great time at the feast. Everyone talked about how hard the lessons were going to be since now everyone was in their second year. Morrigan kept the thought of her form to herself and knew, if she had to get away from it all, she could just change into the raven and fly away. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to do it all the time.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Hope you like this chapter and thanks for your reviews.


	4. The Trouble With Malfoy

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, is back for another year. With no Quirrell, she thinks that her term will be better. But no one counted on the Chamber of Secrets to be opened and her new guardian's lives to be in mortal danger. Sequel to Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 4: The Trouble With Malfoy

Lessons got started the next day and the first one was in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Morrigan moaned when she saw what she had that morning.

"It's not going to be that bad," Tracy said.

"He's going to be a complete nightmare," Morrigan told her. "And he'll most likely get me involved."

"Then kick him in the balls and run out," Tracy suggested.

"Yeah, imagine what the Headmaster will think if I do that," Morrigan said. "But I'll keep that in mind."

"Good girl," Tracy said.

When they entered the classroom they sat down and waited for Professor Lockhart to come in. Sure enough idiot of the year walked in and smiled at them all.

"I'm Professor Gilderoy Lockhart," he said. "Order of Merlin, Third class, and Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But enough talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Brandon Banshee by smiling at her."

He smiled at them all and Morrigan was wondering if there was a tooth decay curse.

And then there was the dumb exam. Professor Lockhart wanted them to answer questions based on how much of his dumb books that they had all read. Morrigan looked at the questions in horror and then she did the one thing that she had been taught by Minerva to do. She grabbed her things and she stormed out of his classroom, heading back to the Common Room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come in," McGonagall said after her class had ended.

The door opened and in walked the walking moron, Lockhart.

"Minerva, Miss Potter left my classroom and didn't do her assignment," he told her.

"Miss Potter never does that," she told him.

"Well she did it to me," he said. "I'm giving her detention this Saturday."

"Very well," she said. "By the way, what assignment didn't she do?"

"Oh my charming exam," he said. "How is she supposed to know how to defeat dark creatures if she doesn't know how I did it?"

McGonagall glared at him as he left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

"I have, what," Morrigan said, outraged, when she had been summoned to McGonagall's office.

"Professor Lockhart wants you to do detention for not doing his exam," McGonagall told her.

"His exam was a joke," Morrigan said. "And I'm not doing it. The only reason that he's given me detention is because I'm famous. I'm sick and tried of being famous! I didn't ask for this, but he thinks that I'm so excited to meet him."

"Look, I know that you hate him, don't blame you, but you have to go to all detentions that a Professor gives you," she told her.

"Fine, but if he touches me I'm kicking him in the balls."

"I'll do it for you," McGonagall told her.

She later on told Tracy, Pansy, and Hermione what happened. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "His exam was wonderful."

"Oh so knowing his ambition in life is going to save us from things that want to kill us, or dark wizards," Tracy said to her. "Give me a break!"

"If he didn't do all those things then he wouldn't have gotten his Order of Merlin."

"Which I'm going to find out if he legally got," Morrigan told her.

"Of course he legally got his Order of Merlin," Hermione told her.

Tracy sighed and said, "I think that Morrigan's idea is a good one. If he lied to get his Order of Merlin then he should be handed over to the Ministry."

"And meanwhile, I have to put up with him on Saturday."

"I feel for you," Tracy said.

"Thanks," Morrigan said.

"Honestly, you think this is a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing!" Tracy said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you're forcing Morrigan to be around that pomp," Severus told Minerva.

"I know, but she has to understand that she has to go to all detentions," Minerva told him.

"He's going to try something, I can feel it," Severus said.

"I know, but what are we going to do," Minerva said.

"Cut his balls off," Severus told her.

"Not you too," Minerva said.

Severus grinned and said, "I bet Morrigan thought of this as well."

"Don't know," Minerva said. "She mentioned it."

"Then I have a funny feeling that she's going to do it," Severus told her.

"And probably get a ton of his female fans mad," Minerva said.

"They'll get over it," Severus told her.

"True," Minerva agreed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

The rest of Morrigan's week was better than the beginning of the week. Potions were beyond great, with her bottling a potion that would breathe fire. Morrigan hid some in her robes when Severus wasn't looking. On Saturday Morrigan decided to enjoy the fine weather before she was force to spend time with Lockhart. She shuttered, thinking about what horrible stuff that he would make her do. Tracy and Pansy had decided to come with her as well.

"Did you hear that Draco was made Seeker," Pansy told them.

"Oh great, pomp on a broom," Morrigan muttered.

"What was that?" Pansy asked her tone snappish.

"Nothing," Morrigan lied.

Pomp on a broom pretty much summed up what Draco was like. He showed off the broom that he had gotten for the Quidditch team, everyone, minus Tracy and Morrigan, oohing it. Morrigan felt that Draco had no right to be on the team because he had bad grades.

"And why did he make Draco Seeker?" Morrigan asked Tracy.

"Because Ron Weasley is the Seeker for the other team," Tracy told her.

"Oh great, another pomp on a broom," Morrigan said. "Don't take to any games; I don't want to throw up."

"Do you think that Weasley will make a fool of himself?"

"Most likely Malfoy will do it for us," Tracy said.

"Yeah, probably," Morrigan agreed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sometimes I write Slytherin or Gryffindor in these chapters. If I do, then remind me and I'll edit the chapter.


	5. The Trouble With Lockhart

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, is back for another year. With no Quirrell, she thinks that her term will be better. But no one counted on the Chamber of Secrets to be opened and her new guardian's lives to be in mortal danger. Sequel to Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. If I've made any mistakes then I'm sorry.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Problems With Lockhart

That night Morrigan headed to the Defense office and knocked on the door. She groaned as she waited and waited. Finally it opened and Lockhart head appeared.

"Come in, come in," he said.

Morrigan glared at him and entered.

"What do you want me to do?" Morrigan asked him.

"Just sign some fan mail," he told her.

"Sign bloody fan mail," Morrigan said. "You told McGonagall that I was making up the exam."

"Well I lied," he said. "I'm allowed to lie from time to time."

"No way, I'm leaving," Morrigan told him.

"I don't think so," Lockhart said. "Your going to sign these photo's if it's the last thing that you do. And, if I'm in a good mood, then I'll let you go."

Morrigan glared at him and then went for the door, to find it magically locked.

"Let me out of here," Morrigan demanded.

"I don't think so," he repeated.

He grabbed her and forced her to sit down.

"Do it or I'll get very angry," he said.

At once she thought about Uncle Vernon and roared with rage. The door was blasted off its hinges and Morrigan bolted for the opening and ran out of sight.

Morrigan had never been more terrified of anyone in her life. Not since she had been taken away from the Dursley's. She ran down the corridor and headed for the dungeons. She banged on Severus office door until he opened it.

"H-H-He tried to hurt me," Morrigan cried out.

"Who?"

"L-L-Lockhart," Morrigan sobbed.

"Come on, lets get you something to calm you down," Severus said and he led her inside.

After drinking a Calming Draught she told him that the exam excuse had been a lie. He wanted her to answer stupid fan mail and wouldn't let her go when she refused. Severus got up and at once fire called McGonagall.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked when she arrived.

"He lied about why he wanted me to serve detention," Morrigan told her.

"What happened?" she repeated.

Morrigan told her what happened and McGonagall almost broke something. Thanks to the potion she was able to keep from shaking, but she would be shaking every time she saw him.

"We're going to have to do something about this," McGonagall told them.

"We can't keep him from teaching," Severus said. "I was thinking about giving her a charm that would take her away from anything that would harm her."

"Can you do that?" Morrigan asked them.

"Of course," Severus said. "Let me get Professor Flitwick and have him work on it."

"Thanks," Morrigan said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.


	6. Halloween

Title: Morrigan Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Rating: T

Summary: AU/FemHarry. Morrigan Potter, the-girl-who-lived, is back for another year. With no Quirrell, she thinks that her term will be better. But no one counted on the Chamber of Secrets to be opened and her new guardian's lives to be in mortal danger. Sequel to Morrigan Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 6: Halloween

The horror that is Draco Malfoy continued for the rest of September. He and the other members of the team would go out and practice Quidditch, which Morrigan considered to be a pointless sport, and come back smelling like the bottom of a barrel. Did these boys even know how to shower? Something else got Morrigan's attention, something that she was glad that she had paid attention to. Ginny Weasley, who had joined her brother, was busy writing in a book.

Morrigan noticed that she would write in this thing when she thought that no one was around. Morrigan was in her raven form and sat on a branch, watching her. She would then close the book and then leave. Morrigan knew that she had to tell McGonagall about this. She changed back to her human form and walked down the corridor to McGonagall's office. She knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal the Professor. She seemed surprise to see Morrigan, but smiled all the same.

"What can I do for you?" she asked her.

"I saw Ginny writing in a book," Morrigan said. "I think that there's something wrong with that book."

McGonagall gave her a look and then asked, "And why do you think that?"

"Because it's not like someone to write something in private," Morrigan said.

McGonagall suddenly laughed and said, "It's normal for a girl to write in a book. Miss Weasley is doing nothing wrong."

"But-."

"Morrigan, there's nothing to worry about," she told her. "Why don't you go back to your room and read a book of your own."

Morrigan couldn't believe that McGonagall wasn't taking this seriously. Still, she knew that arguing with her guardian wasn't going to help matters.

"Fine," Morrigan said and she walked down the corridor and vanished.

Morrigan decided to watch Ginny, even if no one else was.

Morrigan was still thinking about Ginny and the book that she had over the next couple of weeks. She told Tracy and Pansy about what she suspected and that McGonagall wasn't taking it seriously.

"Do you think what she's writing in is evil," Pansy asked.

"I don't know, but it really hurts that McGonagall isn't taking my worries seriously."

"Well what do you expect from a former Head of Gryffindor House," Tracy said. "She might be your guardian but she's still a Gryffindor."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Of course not," Tracy said to her. "So how are you going to find out what she's doing?"

"I'm going to watch her, but make it look like I'm not," Morrigan told her.

"Does that make any sense?" Pansy asked.

"Of course it does," Morrigan told her. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so," Pansy remarked.

Halloween rolled around and everyone was excited to go to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. However, like before, Morrigan couldn't get into the whole thing. Everyone was so happy to celebrate Halloween, but not Morrigan. She still hadn't forgotten about what had happened to her parents.

"I'll have the house elf bring me something," Morrigan told them.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked.

"Positive," Morrigan said and the group left.

"Need something to eat," Morrigan said and there was a crack and a house elf appeared.

"What can I get for you?" the elf asked.

"A bit of what their having at the feast," Morrigan told her, "but no sweets."

"Then Loopy will be right back," the elf said and she vanished.

A couple of minutes later she came back with several plates of food. Morrigan thanked her and then sat down to eat.

"_**Let me kill, let me rip, let me tear**_," a voice said from behind the walls.

Morrigan shut her eyes and listened as the voice vanished. When she opened them she found that she was still alone. Morrigan felt something horrible enter her stomach, but she pushed it away. She would talk to Professor Snape about the voice in the morning. An hour later everyone came in and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Morrigan asked.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak to you," Professor McGonagall told her.

"What? Why?" Morrigan asked.

"Follow me," she said and Morrigan left her food behind.

When she entered the Headmaster's office with McGonagall she saw Professor Snape standing there. She looked at him and then at the Headmaster.

"I didn't see you at the feast," Dumbledore told her.

"Because I didn't want to go," Morrigan told him. "I don't feel that it's-."

"I don't care about your personal feelings," Dumbledore said. "All students are required to attend the Halloween Feast."

"Even if it's disrespectful to the memory of my parents," Morrigan said.

"They would want you to have fun."

"They would want me to treat their memory with respect," Morrigan told him. "I'm sorry that I wasn't at the Feast but I choose not to celebrate it."

"Where were you, Miss Potter?"

"I was in the common room," she told him. "Loopy can tell you that I was."

"Yes, to deliver you food, but you could of gone off on your own," he told her.

"Unlike your former Gryffindor's, sir, I don't break the rules," Morrigan told him. "Now could someone tell me what's going on?"

"Filch's cat was attacked," Snape told her. "It seems that someone is saying that the Heir of Slytherin, thus, naturally, anyone that the hat sorted into Slytherin house is a suspect."

"Oh and just because I had a crappy childhood I go around and attack a cat," Morrigan snarled. "I don't think so!"

"That's not what was meant," Dumbledore said.

"No, that's exactly what you meant, sir," Morrigan said. "So don't lie to me!"

"You will not take that tone with me."

Morrigan glared at him and then asked, "Can I leave?"

"Yes, but I'm keeping a close watch on you," Dumbledore said.

"Fine, whatever," Morrigan said and she stormed out of Dumbledore's office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So there you have it, another chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.


End file.
